


Song of the Sea

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [50]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Advice, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Crystals, Dolphins & Whales, Drowning, Dysfunctional Family, Elemental Magic, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Islands, Kidnapping, Magic, Matter of Life and Death, Memories, Music, Ocean, One Shot, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Royalty, Sea, Sibling Bonding, Songs, Summer Vacation, Twins, Voice Acting, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Anna takes her family on vacation to the seaside. Unaware, an old adversary is enthusiastic about exacting his revenge on her children.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna & Olaf (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Hans & Hans's Brothers (Disney)
Series: one-shots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Song of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the sea lullaby by Nolwenn Leroy
> 
> Sterk- Dee Bradley Baker.- Martin Tubbs- Witch
> 
> Enkel- Candi Milo- Irma Lair- Witch
> 
> Sailormoonfangirl did the artwork. Please check her out here on A03. She's not had a chance to upload any of her stories yet. But I think you'll love them when she does.
> 
> Today is all there is. Live boldly. Forgive often. Love openly. Give thanks for every beautiful experience. But also show gratitude for the difficult ones yet shined a light to showed you the way forward.
> 
> Honor your own story-whatever it may be- with love, courage, and dignity. Do not strive for perfection because as you are, you exemplify humanity's beauty in all of its imperfection and magnificence.
> 
> Today is all you have. So, with the full recognition of that immense, empowering truth, be present at this moment and honor it.

_Hush now, mo stóirín  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving in the deep  
Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words  
of long lost lullabies_

* * *

Queen Anna of Arendelle had more then her fill of wintertime. Sure she loved to play in the snow and relished playing with her sister's otherworldly snow. However, there was the truth of too much of a good thing. She'd seen far too much winter in her life. Furthermore needed an extensive break from it. She desired to witness the sea. To feel the sun's invigorating rays on her skin. She long to swim in the cerulean sea and bask in summer once more.

Which is why her family was currently heading southbound. It made her a little anxious they'd be passing the Southern Isles. Even now, she'd nightmares concerning that bastard Prince Hans. She shouldn't have been that naive. If she hadn't been so desperate for love, she would've thought things more clearly. She would've seen Elsa was correct that you couldn't get hitched with a guy you'd only known for twelve hours.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" inquired one of the attendants. The stunning monarch shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine, Henri. I need to check on my children and make certain they're not creating too much mischief. If you excuse me," as she left, the servant then headed for the deck.

* * *

_Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun.  
We'll be sailing_

_Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by.  
We'll sing the song of the sea._

* * *

She discovered her twins engaged in a duel with mops. That made her laugh, given that her son ordinarily wouldn't have competed in a duel. Though unquestionably, he'd loosened up some as they traveled. She watched how her daughter parried each of her brother's thrust. Giggling, as she stated, "You are going to have to do a lot better then that, Sterk! Hiya!"

"Never underestimate me, sister. You may possess power over the water, Enkel. Yet you lack its ability to wear down its opponent," as he circled her. Anna could see he was striving to wear out his sister. Then he could overpower her and win the duel. However, she couldn't tell who'd win. First, it was too evenly matched.

"They're adorable, aren't they? Simply being children and playing make-belief?" came a voice from behind her. She turned to see her better half, Kristoff. She smiled and kissed his cheek before replying.

"Yes, it quite charming to see them play. Why so long in the face? Is it because Sven couldn't come? You know he'd not do well in the warm temperatures of the south," his spouse reminded him.

"He's my best friend, part of my family," moped the brawny towheaded. His partner gave him a devilish grin.

"Well, the rest of your family is rocks. Though even Grandpapi agreed we all required a break from winter. What is more, a break from sorcery? I only hope his enchantment lasts for the duration of our leisure time."

Before they'd left, Grandpapi had given two mysterious crystal necklaces to Anna. They're supposed to suppress her children's capabilities for a fixed amount of time. He realized how seriously the whole family required a break from magic. To sincerely decompress and bond, devoid of agonizing regarding crazy elemental endowments. Consequently, during their holiday, the twin's abilities had been repressed.

All of a sudden, a female attendant called to the royal family that lunch was waiting. The family of four went to a different spot on the ship to savor their gratifying feast in the sun.

"I've never felt this hot, Mother. Even back home, it's never this warm," her son replied as he consumed his seafood neatly.

"Yeah, if Olaf didn't have magic permafrost, he'd melted long ago!" Enkel replied, glancing at her 'older brother. Olaf had accompanied the family on their sabbatical. He'd never been to the beach before. They felt it be a good life experience for him to get out of Arendelle. Plus, he'd always aspired to go to the beach and get a tan.

Anna remained pretty confident that Olaf couldn't tan, though he wouldn't melt, at least thanks to Elsa. Currently, the magical snowman was being more of a chatterbox then his 'little sister. Like when they'd journeyed to the Enchanted Forest, he was rattling off random trivia facts. It didn't bother the family. They found it entertaining, to be honest. Currently, he was chatting about marine life when he squealed.

The youngsters promptly looked up then also squealed in delight. A pod of dolphins was playing off the port side. They immediately dashed to the edge of the vessel to watch the awe-inspiring sight.

Anna sighed blissfully. "You sure don't see those in Arendelle. We might actually get to swim with them when we reach our detestation. They sometimes come close and let people swim with them."

"Just how far south are we heading?" Kristoff inquired, and Anna laughed. "Far enough that there is not an ounce of ice in sight!"

* * *

_I had a dream last night.  
And heard the sweetest sound.  
I saw a great white light.  
And dancers in the round._

_Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the trees  
Don't cry. I'll see you by and by_

* * *

Eventually, the family approached their destination. The Island of Sommer. It was a sight to behold. Magnificent seashores, lush flourishing flora, and the sea was singing its song so magnificently.

"It's so wonderful, Mommy!" cry out their daughter as her braided red hair came undone. Anna groaned as she promptly went to redo her daughter's hairdo.

"Yes, it's a sight to behold. Though remember, we're only going to be here for a short while. Therefore let's make the most of it. Come, the servants will help us with our baggage and setting up our lodging."

Taking her twins' hands into her own, they disembarked from the vessel onto the seashore. Anna didn't know who was more enthusiastic, her or the children. Still, all of them had a lot of giddiness inside them.

Only Kristoff seemed a bit put off by all the summertime. After all, ice was his entire life. He has never been to a geographical area where there wasn't a speck of ice. Therefore, he was totally out of his element.

* * *

_Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun.  
We'll be sailing_

_Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by.  
We'll sing the song of the sea.  
Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling_

* * *

The next few days went without incident, simply the family savoring each other company. Also, being entertained by the children and Olaf's antics. They didn't know danger was looming nearby.

Anna didn't know, but one of Hans's numerous brothers had business at this resort. Nor did she know he'd forced Hans to come to serve as his lackey to punish him for his transgressions further.

When Anna and the children traveled into town with a few servants to purchases brand-new apparel, they unwittingly ran into Hans's brother. Hans' brother didn't resemble him, so Anna didn't realize it. Her focus stayed on a dazzling light-green attire and impressive sandals. It wasn't until she backed up into the young gentleman they even crossed paths.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" as she reached down to help the man up. "It's quite alright, milady. I have preoccupied myself," he apologized to her as he dusted off his sleeve.

"Again, I'm sorry for knocking you over. That attractive dress had me completely memorized," she blushed as she fumbled her apology to the fine-looking young gentleman.

" Again, no need to apologize, my good lady. I'm actually here on the island to discuss trading for my domain. The textiles of this island would be the quite prosperous business for my realm."

"Hmm, well, I haven't given much thought to doing trade business for my kingdom. Seeing how I'm on holiday with my family. Therefore, no work during vacation, only plays," Anna explained to the foreign sovereign.

"I totally understand that. Managing a country can be so hectic at times. All royal families genuinely require an opportunity to unwind. I see you brought your little ones with you," as the twins came over.

Anna nodded courteously before introducing her children. "Yes, that my daughter Enkel and my son, Sterk. This is the first time they've genuinely experienced summer. Arendelle summertime isn't anything like it is here on this island."

"I'm positive that Arendelle is more thrilled with winter then summer. From what I've heard regarding the kingdom. Though, I for one and few of my people of the Southern Isles wouldn't mind a snow day once in a while."

Anna looked taken aback at the mention of the kingdom of the Southern Isles. She replied warily, "Yes, I doubt the Southern Isles get much snow. However, your kingdom puts me a little on edge. Given Arendelle's history with one of their royalties."

As if a light bulb went off in the young man's head, he correctly guessed whom he was speaking to. "You mean my kid brother, Hans? I take it your Anna? The lady he duped?" he inquired politely, hoping he hadn't offended the other monarch.

Anna sighed before nodding her head in confirmation. "Yes, he deceived me and nearly assassinated my sister. Not to mention almost usurped the sovereignty. So not pleasant memories of him. Consequently, you're one of his brothers?"

"One of them, yes, the oldest, in fact. Crown Prince Soren at your services," as he bowed respectfully.

The twins didn't know the full account regarding what transpired with their mother and this specific domain. However, they thought the young man before they appeared to be a good person.

"Charmed. I hope you're nothing like your younger brother," Anna replied uneasily. Seeing her uncomfortable made both her children and Soren ill at ease.

He decided to alleviate her anxieties plus not agitate her children. "Nope. As first-born and heir to the throne, I've always been the most sophisticated, courteous, and respectful family member. I've trained all my life to take over for my father."

"I would've thought by now the monarch would've stepped down, and someone else would be on the throne," Anna confessed again, knowing how extensive Hans's family was.

"That's why this mission is so crucial. Its my final act as a prince before I'm crowned king next summer," Prince Soren explained to the young monarch.

"Hmm, well, as long as Hans isn't around, I'll make sure Arendelle is there to see you crowned. Now, if you excuse me, I've to get back to my husband. Children, come along," as they courteously said goodbye and headed back to their beach house.

It slipped Soren's mind even to mention that Hans was here as his flunky. Consequently, he didn't realize that his brother waiting outside (dressed like a servant, not a prince) would even notice Queen Anna and her brood.

Yet the disgraced, ruthless aristocrat instantly recognized Anna. He scowled in disgust at her but smirked when he saw her small children. His conniving mind was already thinking up a way to get his revenge on Anna and Arendelle as a whole.

Oblivious that her ex had seen them or what he was plotting, Anna returned to her beach house. They enjoyed lobster and crab that evening. The sunset was beyond impressive.

* * *

_Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun.  
We'll be sailing free._

_Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by.  
We'll sing the song of the sea._

* * *

That evening Anna and Kristoff went for a moonlight boat ride in a nearby lagoon. The children were back at the beach house being watched over by the servants. All was peaceful before Hans, who lost his brother and headed to the beach house with great difficulty. The only thing on his mind was vengeance. Vengeance for losing the throne, vengeance for his punishment, the vengeance of being stripped of all his royalty.

He made short work of the attendants and knocked out that stupid snowman before he seized the children. They're bound and gagged before they knew what happened! He took them to a grotto on the far side of the island. He planned to leave them bounded and let the tide get rid of them, thereby avenging himself. Furthermore, making Anna suffer as he'd suffered.

The children didn't know who the man was but realized they needed to get out of this cave before drowning. Unfortunately, their capabilities were still contained by the crystals they wore.

The twins were petrified as the water was getting higher, and their deaths loomed closer. Try as they might, they couldn't get free. They tried screaming, but their voices couldn't get past their gags. When all hope seemed lost, someone they didn't expect came to their rescue. Soren came out of nowhere and freed them, getting to safety before they drowned.

They didn't know how he found them. However, they're grateful. He returned them to their parents moreover explained what transpired. Furthermore, how he got to them in the nick of time.

Olaf had come too shortly after Hans attempted to knock him out. He'd followed Hans to the cave. Then not knowing where Anna and Kristoff were, they ran into Soren, looking for his brother. He described what Hans did to his younger siblings, and the sovereign rushed to the rescue. At least the children were unharmed, and now Hans is locked up for good for the abduction and attempted murder of children.

Anna thanked Soren from the bottom of her heart. Then she punched Hans in the face once more. Shortly afterward, the family returned home, but at least they're all together still.


End file.
